


My Wish

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Rascal Flatts, my wish, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ's wish for Reid. Set in "JJ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish

My Wish

Prompt: My WIsh (Song by: Rascal Flatts)  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau  
Pairing: none  
SUmmary: JJ's wish for Reid. Set in "JJ"

I hope that he breaks out of his shell; that Derek, Emily and Penelope can get him to loosen up. Maybe he'll laugh at one of their jokes one day. I hope that Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan can keep him safe, and that this job doesn't ruin him. I hope that he can stay the beautiful, youthful mind and wonderful, quirky personality that sets him apart from the world. I hope that he never looses himself to his mother's illness like he fears he will.

I hope that he grows, and learns as much as he possible can. I hope that he knows that just because I'm not apart of the BAU, it doesn't mean that I don't still love him and that he's not still a major part of my and Henry's life. I hope that he knows that I'll always be here for him and want exactly what he wants for himself, for him.

That's my wish for Spence.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big


End file.
